


The opposite of wrong is....Perfect

by KingKay



Series: Making a wrong right [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Painplay, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay
Summary: It's been a few months and Harry is still reeling over his relationship with Draco and how good things are going. He decides to step up their game and relationship and this is the result.





	The opposite of wrong is....Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonGirl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! This story is a gift for the most amazing person I know and I am so proud and thankful that I can call them my friend, as well as my lil sis and Queen (I know which of those titles you like the best). She has been my sanity, my support and never fails to make me laugh. A very talented writer, I can only hope that this fic doesn't disappoint, you inspire me to be better than I ever thought possible. 
> 
> so HONEY, I love you and I hope you have the best birthday possible.
> 
> P.s. Draco's love of coffee is in honour of your own admitted addiction. 
> 
> To any other readers, I hope you enjoy this fic.

As I look at Draco the only thing I can think is beautiful. The sun is just beginning to rise, its soft rays sneaking through the parted curtain so that a shaft of light crosses his sleeping face. It makes his hair shine like spun gold and his pale skin glow as if it’s illuminated from within. His expression is relaxed, pretty pink lips parted to let out the soft sound of his breathing and his delicate eyelids are closed over his expressive grey eyes.

Unable or perhaps unwilling to resist I reach out, my hand hesitantly hovering for a moment before, with a single fingertip, I touch the silver collar around his neck. It gleams in the weak sunlight, drawing me in and filling me with the need to touch. It’s as if I have to prove to myself that it’s real, that he’s real.

The smooth metal is warm, heated by Draco’s body and looks right, like it’s meant to be there, has always been there even though it has only been a few months since I sealed it in place. Beautiful, I think again and my lips move to whisper the word into the open air. My finger, still resting on the collar, trails lower to the dragon charm that rests between his collarbones, sitting comfortably in the small dip. The silver creature with its folded wings and lowered head seems so peaceful; much like my dragon is currently.

I’m smiling to myself as I hear the change in Draco’s breathing and watch in fascination as his brow furrows. His head burying further into his pillow as a hand slides onto my hip, holding onto me. Draco doesn’t believe that he cuddles up to me at night, I’ll tell him again when he wakes up and receive the same scoff of disbelief that I always get when I mention it. I will grin when he does because that is beautiful too.

Finally, his eyelashes flutter and his eyes open meeting mine. His are still a little dazed from sleep making them soft and sweet. It doesn’t last long as he blinks a few times coming back to himself from whatever dream he was having to the present. They grow clear and clever, which might be a strange way to describe someone’s eyes but fits Draco’s exactly. I swear, staring into them I can see his mind racing, calculating, plotting and the smirk that tugs at the corner of his mouth only confirms it.

“It’s rude to stare; do we need to have another discussion about your abysmal manners?”

His voice is husky and deeper than normal with an undertone of playful fondness that makes my smile grow larger.

“I wasn’t staring, I was appreciating. Not everyone is fortunate enough to wake up beside such a gorgeous man as yourself,” I answer, the words corny but truthful. I regularly thank my lucky stars when I wake up with Draco curled in my arms. Considering everything we faced to reach this point, it’s a miracle, a marvel, one that I will not take for granted even for a second.

“Sap,” Draco chides gently closing his eyes once more. His hand moves from my hip to grab the blanket and he pulls it up around his neck.

It doesn’t stop me from seeing the slight pink tinge to his cheeks, but I don’t think he intended it to. Draco doesn’t hide his emotions the way he did before. It’s taken a lot of work, but his confidence grows each day and he opens up a tiny bit more. Each time it happens my heart beats a little faster and I fall more in love with him.

“You love it,” I say leaning forward to press a kiss to his messy bed head.

“I love coffee and pancakes, you’re third on the list,” Draco sasses as he opens one eye to peer up at me. A chuckle escapes me at his comment as it fails to cause a single spark of annoyance, I know he’s lying.

“What about orgasms, where are they on your list?” I ask, playing along with his game as I draw him closer so that his head is tucked under my chin. His hair tickles and I can feel his hot breath against my skin, pulling my mind in some deliciously dirty directions.

“Hmm, coffee, orgasms, pancakes, you. I guess you have just lost your spot at number three.”

“That makes no sense,” I point out, letting my hand roam over Draco’s body as I draw patterns on his shoulder blade before moving down his spine until I can cup his arse in my hand, giving the firm muscle a squeeze.

“I provide you with orgasms; therefore, I should be second. I’ll concede first place to coffee because I’ve seen what you’re like without it and understand that it is necessary for your survival, and everyone else’s for that matter.”

“Better hurry up and get me a cup then, before I decide to commit murder, Auror Potter.”

Laughing I release Draco’s arse to place my finger under his chin lifting his head up to face me and steal a kiss. The whole purpose of which is to reduce Draco to a quivering mess of desperate need, and when I pull back and meet his unfocused gaze I consider myself successful. One last quick peck on his lips and I untangle my limbs from his to rise from the bed.

Beautiful, I think looking down at Draco still snuggled in my bed, looking like both an angel and a sin in the hazy morning light.

 

*************************************************

 

He’s amazing, I think, even as my admiration mixes with anger. Not at Draco, but at the man currently learning just how deadly Draco can make words as they drip like sweet poison from his sharp tongue and curled lip. I step possessively forward glaring at the guy that just bumped into Draco, his snort of disregard turning to a hum of interest as his gaze roams over my Draco. My protective nature appears secondly as my hand itches to draw my wand and while I should be ashamed of that, I’m not. My first thought might have been that Draco is mine but the reason for that is completely due to the knowledge that Draco can take care of himself and would happily hex me if I treat him like a damsel in distress.

“Well hello there, sweetheart,” the man purrs. A growl builds in my throat while Draco grimaces in disgust, his nose crinkling but he still steps forward. His hand brushes my arm, silently telling me to stand down and it lessens my annoyance better and quicker than the strongest calming potion.

“Excuse you; did the cock hanging from your forehead impair your vision so that you failed to see me standing here?” Draco asks, his tone sickly sweet despite his harsh words. I let my mouth curl up into a smile hearing it, knowing that Draco is only just getting started. If the guy had a brain or even one brain cell he’d walk away now while he had the chance. He doesn’t. The fit of his suit and attitude marking him as a Dom, and not a very good one as his expression of shock turns to a snarl of outrage.

“Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?”

He catches sight of the collar Draco wears peeking from his shirt where he has left the top button undone. Turning to meet my eyes he ignores Draco completely, “You should control your slave better.”

I raise my hands and shake my head, I have no intention of doing such a thing and after that comment, he deserves Draco’s wrath. I might have a slight kink for Draco’s quick wit as I sit back down near Charles and prepare for the verbal battle that’s about to start, knowing when it comes to a war of words Draco will triumph.

“What did you call me?” Draco’s tone has dropped to a deep growl, it rumbles from his chest like thunder and his eyes darken until they resemble rolling storm clouds. I can feel the energy building in the room as the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and a shiver goes down my spine like a shock of electricity.

“I am not a slave, I am a sub. His sub,” Draco says pointing towards me and pride fills my chest at his confidence as he admits that without any of the shame that once tormented him. “I am also a person, one who will rip the uncouth tongue from your head and use it to lick up the shit that is falling from your mouth. How dare you speak to me in such a manner, as if stepping on my foot, which I’m amazed didn’t break from the weight of your impressively large superiority complex, wasn’t bad enough, you then have the balls to treat me as less because of my choice in jewellery.”

The man blusters, his eyes going from Draco’s to mine and the others that have begun to take notice of the mounting hostility seeping from Draco. Amazing, I think again as I lean forward in my chair, my tongue slipping out to run over dry lips as I feel my cock stir in the tight confines of my jeans.

“Oh my!” Charles soft exclamation causes me to turn my head and I see his eyes widen, hearing the small gasp that is involuntarily forced out as he understands.

“You like this, like him like this?” Charles says. He makes it sound like a question but we both know it’s not, my arousal is apparent. I can feel my face heating, my heart speeding up and know that my eyes have darkened with lust.

“Yes, I do,” I say clearly without hesitation. I’m not ashamed to admit that seeing Draco angry excites something primitive in me. I can’t be sure if it’s because of his passion, seeing his hands clenching into fists as he glares down his nose. Maybe it’s his expression, how his nostrils flare as if he might start breathing smoke contradicting with the cold iciness of his eyes. Personally, I think it is both those things and the knowledge that while the world sees this Draco, intimidating and stubborn and cruel, only I see the truth. Only I can make him surrender with nothing but a look, a word, I can make him melt, make him beg and I am amazed by that.

“You evil little-.”

“Evil?” Draco cuts in; his eyebrow rising as he takes a step forward pushing the man back with nothing but the power of that one word. Draco drops his voice lower to a whisper and I have to move forward in my seat to catch his next words which make my blood run hot and cold all at once.

“Allow me to tell you a secret about evil, it begins with thinking of people as things, as less, as disposable. Do not talk to me of evil after your demonstration of it. Now please leave. I find your presence unbearable and wish to be free of it before I vomit on your cheap, poorly tailored, off the rack suit.”

The man’s mouth flaps uselessly but he wisely remains silent this time, his cheeks heating in shame or embarrassment. I don’t know or care which; I’m too busy grinning smugly as he storms off in a huff.

I turn away from his retreating form to look at Draco fixing his shirt by gently tugging on the sleeves and brushing his hands down the quality fabric. The price tag of his outfit tonight is likely enough to buy the building and in his current mood, he’d do it just to watch the place burn. An idea that does little to dampen my desire for him, I’ve always been attracted to danger. He reaches a hand towards me, his eyes lightening as he flashes me his trademark smirk.

“Shall we?”

“My dragon, how I love to watch you roar,” I say as I take his hand, drawing it to my lips to kiss his knuckle as I stand. My eyes never once leave his, and I see them slowly grow silver as he begins to soften from my voice and touch.

With a distracted wave at the still reeling Charles, Draco and I head to the exit hand in hand. It isn’t until we’re almost at my place that I realise that Jessica had been looking up and I smile. Only Draco could make someone so thoroughly forget themselves, amazing.

 

*************************************************

 

I pull out of the kiss and chase the taste of bitter coffee and sweet biscuits from my lips with my tongue. Draco still has his cup grasped in his hand and I reach out slowly taking it from his unresisting grip to set it down on the table.

I take a moment just to study Draco’s face, the spark of mischief that shines in his eyes while the corners of his mouth twist upwards into a small smug smile in a clear display of his confidence until I lead forward and whisper into his ear.

“Meet me upstairs in five minutes, my little dragon.”

I hear his sharp intake of breath as I draw away to study him again. The spark in his eyes has been replaced with smouldering embers of lust and it’s beautiful. His sly smile, gone, as his lips part as if in invitation for another kiss and I’m amazed that I am the cause of that.

However, none of that compares to the words he whispers out on a lust filled breath.

“Yes, sir.”

That is….Perfect. Moving with more grace than I usually bother to show, I rise from the sofa and head towards the stairs. I don’t look back, I don’t need to because Draco will come, will follow and will submit to me. Only me, my mind adds with a surge of possessiveness.

Entering my playroom, I carefully close the door behind me and shudder at the emotions that being in this room provoke. Trailing my fingers over the black leather spanking bench my mind fills with memories, all of them about Draco. His cries and tears and pleas echoing softly in my mind, a ghost of what they were and pale compared to the real sounds Draco makes when he falls apart.

Abandoning the bench, I step further inside and my eyes move onto the wall of toys. My gaze pausing once more on the black leather collar that hangs there and I consider throwing it away again. It will never be used, not again and has become useless but I’ve kept it anyway. It’s a reminder of the past, of what Draco had been like and how much he has grown.

Finally, I reach the bed covered in fresh silk sheets, emerald green rather than the usual black. A little treat for Draco and possibly not the only one he’ll get today. Sitting, I brush my hands over the cool smooth fabric delighting in the sensual feeling of it on my skin. However, if I’m being honest the real reason I like it so much is that I love to watch Draco wither on it, his sweat-soaked skin still sliding rather than sticking as it would with cotton. A firm tap on the door prevents me from continuing to reminisce and I focus back on the present.

“Come in,” I call and watch with bated breath as the handle turns and Draco steps into the room.

Stripped of his clothing, his attitude and his shields he stands baring his soul to me. It is beautiful and amazing and perfect.

As he moves into position with his hands behind his back and feet set shoulders width apart I don’t say anything, drawing out the moment as I enjoy the view before me. I start with his eyes, the silver rings locked on mine without fear or discomfort. I feel proud that he has destroyed the demon of shame that used to live behind his eyes, leaving them clear to show his desires. The collar around his throat catches the soft light with each slow breath and gives him a regal air even nude, a skill only Draco can pull off with his natural poise. Trailing my eyes lower, they skim over faded scars on marble skin to the half hard cock rising from golden curls. His long legs spread slightly and his hip a tiny bit cocked, the only trace of his usual attitude left and even that is subdued with a single glance from me as he stands straighter.

I crook my finger and my desire rises when Draco drops to his knees at my silent command crawling towards me. His head up so that his eyes never leave mine and it gives him a predatory gaze. I have to fight back a smirk knowing that in reality, he is very much my prey. As I wait for him to reach me I let a fantasy of capture/prey play enter my mind, maybe next time, I promise myself. Looking down at Draco kneeling before me, so open and willing to please is far too much of a thrill for me to want to see his sassier side.

I cup his cheek in my hand and he nuzzles into my palm his eyes fluttering closed before their soft gaze returns to me. I wonder briefly if he can feel my pulse racing through my thumb as I swipe it over his pale pink lip. I have to concentrate on breathing slowly; force my emotions down so that they don’t show on my face. I don’t think I’m successful, not that Draco would begrudge me for them but I need to remain in control. Something that I both love and loathe in this moment as a war rages inside my head between wanting to wrap Draco in my arms, kiss him senseless and feel his skin pressed close to me and wanting to take a crop to his arse, listen to his broken pleas as tears stain his cheeks.

I find a balance between the two and smile gently before fisting my hand in Draco’s hair. I tug it and enjoy the grimace of pain on his face that is gone in a second, even as his eyes shine brighter.

“My gorgeous dragon, so sweet a sight,” I say, leaning closer to breath the words over his pouting lips that are begging for a kiss. However, I’m more interested in his expression, his unflinching smoky gaze and flushed cheeks. I search but can’t find a shred of shame, a drop of discomfort or some other negative emotion, only trust, passion and love. My heart skips and I capture Draco’s mouth, his soft lips parting further inviting me in, unguarded in his surrender.

The small moan he makes as I wrap my tongue around his draws a growl from my chest and I deepen the kiss possessively. Mine, my head shouts as he remains passive, his hands held by nothing but my wish behind his back. I could let go of his hair and he wouldn’t move an inch, I do it purely for the feel of the silky strains between my fingers and to satisfy the need to touch him. Pulling back, I take a breath of air to clear my head so that I don’t pounce on him, not yet.

“I will never tire of your taste, my addiction and my one true kink is you,” I admit as my hand falls from his hair and I loop a finger around his collar. Draco chest rises and falls rapidly and I stare transfixed while he attempts to regain his composure.

“I want to consume you, shatter you into a million pieces and then pull you back together with my touch,” I say huskily as I pull on his collar sharply, taking his lips once more.

This time when I break the kiss Draco whines and chases my mouth, stopping when I tug again on his collar.

“Remember my dragon, if you want something you have to ask for it,” I tell him. Usually, he doesn’t need the reminder or when he does it’s often because his mind is beginning to drift.

“I would like a kiss sir, please,” Draco mumbles as if he’s having trouble forming the words. In reply I kiss him again, letting my lips linger on his, before biting on the fuller bottom one making him gasp.

“Is that all you want?” I ask teasingly sitting back up straight putting some space between us. Not just for his sake but mine too, while Auror training has taught me discipline, Draco has always been my weakness.

“I want to please you, sir.”

I shiver hearing him say that, his tone serious without the trace of the sass that my teasing brings out when we are outside this room. I’m sure that the very idea of taunting or teasing me back never crossed his mind. Not here, not now, not when he’s naked and hard and my finger still rests on his collar weighing it down so that it presses on the back of his neck. Perfect, I think again, it’s the only word to describe Draco’s submission.

“Good answer my dragon, and you do please me greatly. You’re such a good boy and good boys get rewards. Pain or pleasure, or maybe a little of both?” I suggest with a mischievous grin. Draco bites on his lip as he considers, he knows that whatever he says I will be the one making the final decision. It’s a game, one that he never knows the outcome of; sometimes I’ll go along with his choice, other times I’ll do the opposite or something completely different. If I ask as a reward, there is more chance he’ll get it but not always.

“Hurt me please sir,” Draco finally says. His voice is full of powerful wistfulness, almost sighed more than spoken and I know that he craves it. The release of emotions that comes from stinging skin and bruises that he can touch later with a fond smile. I trail my eyes over his body, the marks from our last game are long gone leaving him a blank canvas.

I miss the marks almost as much as he does sometimes, matching my fingerprints to the ones painted on his hips. Stroking my thumb over red raw skin on his wrists and shuddering at the hiss that escapes his mouth. Placing my lips on the bite marks, refreshing them with my teeth so that once he’s dressed he can’t forget them with every brush of fabric over the sore skin.

“I will hurt you in the very best ways, my love,” I swear to him. His sigh of relief and the shy smile he directs at me causing my stomach to somersault because it’s perfect. I wonder if he knows that occasionally it is painful to look at him, to witness his complete devotion, questioning whether I’m worthy of the honour. I push aside those thoughts by reminding myself that he chose me, that he gifted this power to me willingly.

I let go of his collar and wave my hand towards the bench and remain seated as he crawls over to it. My eyes take in the sway of his hip, the round globes of his arse stretching and relaxing as the muscles beneath shift making my cock twitch and mouth dry. Palming myself through the fabric of my jeans I wish they were looser or gone, however, I can be patient. Pleasure should be savoured and Draco is a very naughty pleasure that I want to enjoy for as long as possible.

Draco has reached the bench and waits beside it on his knees, head lowered and hands behind his back. Without his gaze on me I let my expression relax and drink in the sight of him getting ready for blissful pain. This is my favourite part, breaking him. As submissive as Draco is acting he still hasn’t let go completely. There is a thin thread of self-control still coiled tight within him and it is my joy and mission to make it snap. Pushing myself up from the bed I walk over to him, my hand running over his hair for a second before I give my command, “Rise, my dragon.”

He doesn’t stumble as he stands, his hands never move to steady himself and I admire his grace while he still has it. Once he’s broken, his limbs will grow weak, uncoordinated, fingers and toes flexing and eyes unfocused as he floats.

Moving to stand behind Draco, I run a fingertip down his spine, tracing the shudder that goes down it at my teasing touch. Licking my lips, I then place them on the skin where neck meets shoulder, kissing it softly before pulling back my lips and biting down hard.

Draco hisses but otherwise remains silent while my hands come up to hold the tops of his arms and he leans back a fraction trusting me to support him. Relaxing my jaw, I suck on the flesh between my teeth before licking over the red mark I leave behind as Draco moans.

“Bend over,” I tell him, helping to lower his chest onto the bench with his hands still behind his back. Sliding my hands downwards I grip his wrists tightly, drawing them upwards and to the side. A tiny bit of magic and the ropes wrap around his wrists. Designed for this purpose, they are soft but will still leave burns when he struggles against them, which he will. It’s not because he’s trying to get away but because he likes the way they dig into his skin, the marks left behind, the pain.

“Perfect my love,” I whisper as I draw away. My fingers feather light tease down his back leaving goosebumps in their wake while Draco shuffles his feet and arches his back. Grinning, I stop before the curve of his arse which he’s deliberately raised in anticipation. I make him wait, gripping his hips and digging my fingers into the thin layer of skin over his hipbones until he groans.

“Please,” Draco begs, his head turned to the side so that he can glimpse me over his shoulder. The first plea is always the sweetest, the sound entering my ears and heading straight to my cock so that it stirs.

“Soon my dragon, I know what you want.”

I squeeze my hands once more before letting go and striding to the wall of toys, I consider each one carefully. I disregard the paddle quickly, Draco asked for pain, to be hurt, so the dull ache of the paddle will not be enough to scratch his itch. The crop is next, a firm favourite for both of us but I want something a little different tonight so pass over those too. A switch? A cane? Maybe even the whip? Draco can handle the whip but only a single blow, given right when he’s on the edge of climax to force him over into a screamed orgasm.

I smile at the memory of that night, swallowing a groan at the mess Draco had been afterwards. I need to do that again but not now; I think and instead reach for a cane. Running my hand over it, I enjoy the smooth rubber coating, it’s a new toy I picked up recently and one I’m eager to try out. Normal canes are all well and good but the upkeep on them can be time-consuming, needing to be soaked before play to keep them flexible and checking the fibres for damage means that they need to be handled carefully and don’t last long regardless. The coating would protect the cane but promises to still give the sharp sting that a cane is famous for.

I whip it through the air with a flick of my wrist, the ¼ inch thickness causing it to bend into an arch then snapping backwards before wobbling back to its original place. The whistling whoosh is unmistakable and out of the corner of my eye, I see Draco move, a tiny flinch. The first time I used a cane on Draco he had bruises for days even with healing creams the marks had sunk deep into the tissue, however, the body is amazingly resilient and gradually he bruised less, could take more blows, harder blows. Still, I’m always aware of the damage I can cause, wizard or not, Draco has limits and breaking the skin is one of them. It’s possible to cut a person with a cane if you don’t know what you’re doing. I practised for a month before I dared let it touch his skin even gently, he will always come first before anything else.

Making my way over to Draco I am still aware of his safety as I set the cane down on the bench and run a hand soothingly down his back.

“What is your safe word?” I ask. He knows what it is and so do I, he could recite it backwards in his sleep but I always ask when we do pain play. I need to hear it, for my peace of mind.

“Ridiculous,” Draco says, strong and clear as he lifts his head to look at me. The corner of his mouth curls up, a flash of something sly in his eyes and it pulls a smile out of me. It always cheers me up to see he’s still here, that his submission doesn’t change who he is but is a part of him. It’s a side that I am lucky enough to see, bringing it out and nurturing it with our games.

My hand lowers to rest on his arse, cupping and squeezing the flesh as it moulds to my hand.

“Good boy,” I say and then lift my hand high and bring it down hard. Draco gasps and I lift my hand to study the red mark left behind, a faint outline of my palm and fingers since I kept them spread as I landed the blow covering a larger area. Matching my hand back up with the mark I press down, I can’t be sure if the heat is from his arse or my hand but I’m sure that his skin is tingling as much as mine is. It’s as if my palm is vibrating, buzzing and while I don’t share Draco’s taste for pain, I bask in the sensation for a moment before lifting my hand and spank him again. I keep the rest of my hits softer, his skin hardly flushing at first but gradually it grows a lovely rosy pink that covers every inch of his behind.

I listen to the noises Draco makes, soft hums and seductive sighs in the beginning before turning into breathy groans and deep moans. His hands go from passively laying on the leather to pressing into it and then finally curling into fists. A progression of his arousal, his building need and I long ago worked out that it was a sign that he’s ready for more. On the next hit, I leave my hand on his arse, the warmth now an inferno that scorches my steadily numbing palm.

“You look so beautiful, my love. This shade suits you, complimenting the pink of your lips,” I praise as I lean over to take those tempting bitten lips in a sweet kiss. Draco’s breathing is heavier than normal and faster, so that I feel it panted against my lips several times before I draw back.

“Thank you, sir,” Draco says, his eyes shining and his mouth forming a small silly smile. It’s my favourite of his smiles. There’s his smirk which is dangerous and devious, his cheeky smile that gives him adorable dimples and his tiny shy smile, the barest curl at the corners of his mouth. They are all lovely but the one he’s wearing now is the most honest, it’s real and imperfect, one side lifting higher than the other.

“Ready for more?” I ask. My hand dropping to slip between his legs, his balls are heavy in my hand as I roll them gently.

Draco groans as his hip rock forward once before he once more controls himself and stills, “Yes,” he hisses.

“Ask for it my dragon, tell me how much you want to feel my cane against your skin,” I demand. My voice has grown deeper, harder as my desire increases, hand leaving his balls to wrap around his cock. I don’t stroke him, just hold him. It’s an act of pure dominance, proof of the power I have over his pleasure. Draco whimpers, the muscles in his legs flexing and I admire how it tightens his reddened arse as he fights down the need to thrust.

“Good boy.”

He shivers at my words, licking his lips as he looks back at me. His expression is almost enough to make me stop teasing him, almost. His wide eyes are full of silent pleas that he can’t manage to force past spit slicked lips, his mouth failing him in this moment as he struggles to follow my order.

“Please…..ha…Harry…I want your cane….need you to give it to me….please sir.”

“More,” I say, my hand slowly stroking forward to the head of his cock and I run my thumb over the damp tip.

Draco’s eyes fall shut as he whines before he blinks them open, “Please, please sir. Hurt me, mark me. Need them, want them, want you, please.”

He must really need this, I muse since it usually takes longer for him to lose the ability to speak in full sentences. Talking is one of his greatest talents, his favourite tool to express himself with and yet it vanishes as he loses control. I make a mental note to talk to Draco tomorrow about the frequency of our play sessions. If he needs more then I want to know sooner rather than later and why his need has increased so I can predict future changes.

“I love hearing you beg, love how rough your voice becomes as it drips with need. I love knowing how much you need me. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, make you feel so good that you fly,” I promise, bringing my hand up to lick the pre-cum from my thumb while giving Draco a wicked smile. If possible Draco’s eyes widen father and his flushed face turns a deeper red at my crass behaviour.

I pick up the cane, adjusting my grip until I have it held tightly and I know it won’t slip. I step back to give myself the space required, however before I begin painting strips on Draco’s arse I point the tip at his mouth and it hangs barely a centimetre from his lips.

“Kiss it.”

Draco strains his neck, cords standing out and tightening his collar for a moment as he gently places a kiss on the rubber covered rattan. I grin as I watch him comply remembering the first time I had asked this of him and the way his lip had curled, eyes flashing like lighting still he had begrudgingly done so. Now it is a ritual, a tiny thing that shows my dominance and his willingness to follow my lead, my orders.

Moving the cane into position hovering over Draco’s round behind I widen my stance, planting my feet and flick my wrist. The cane hits and Draco gasps loudly at the initial sting before groaning at the searing pain that flares up a few seconds later when the cane hits the second time before stopping as I allow it to rest against his skin. When I lift it off there is a deep red line across both cheeks, I wait for a moment as the red fades a tiny bit and then flick my wrist again. It hits about an inch below the first, still on the most padded part of Draco’s bottom and this time he hisses, two more blows each about an inch apart going lower, closer to the under curve of his arse and Draco releases his first sob.

I stop and savour the sound, “Look at me,” I tell him.

Slowly Draco lifts his head and turns it to look at me as best he can, eyes swimming with tears but the first one hasn’t fallen…yet. That changes when I flick my wrist a little harder this time and almost on the sweet spot where his arse meets the tops of his legs.

The salty liquid runs down his cheek, leaving a trail of moisture that shines until it reaches the corner of his lips and he licks it away. I envy him in that moment; I want to taste his tears. Later when his face is soaked with them, I will lick and kiss them away while revelling in the feeling of them on my lips, a reward earned by giving him the ability to release them.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I focus back on the task at hand and this time I hit the sweet spot making Draco cry out and his eyes squeeze shut pushing out more tears and his head drops resting back on the bench. I begin working my way back upwards, layering the lines so that they become welts, raised stripes of tender flesh that make my cock throb painfully in my jeans. I’m desperate to fuck Draco, to walk around the bench and fist his hair while I feed my cock into his mouth until I choke him with my come. It’s only because of the wonderful sounds that Draco makes that I can control myself; I don’t want to silence the harsh gasps and bitter sobs.

I make a pattern on his arse with my blows, twisting my wrist so that I can cross the lines and checker the welts. Diamonds of pink skin are surrounded by Gryffindor red while Draco takes every blow, his back rising and falling quickly and legs trembling. He doesn’t ask me to stop, doesn’t use his safeword. Instead he cries, and whenever he manages to get enough air whispers the sweetest words. ‘Thank you’ and ‘love you’ mixing with ‘yes’ and ‘please’ because they mean the same thing to him, love and pain so twisted together that one cannot exist without the other.

“Well done my dragon let it out. You have been mighty and strong for too long, it’s my turn now. It’s my pleasure to take care of you and vanquish the weight that sits so heavy on you. I will hold up the sky for you, my love. Give you room to soar and drift through the stars,” I say back. My words are embarrassingly poetic, sappy, as Draco would say. I can’t help myself as I witness him breaking and falling as that last thread of reality snaps with the hit of the cane and Draco lets out a loud cry followed by a tiny whine.

The cane drops to my side and I’m reaching out with my other hand in a second, cupping Draco’s cheek as he tries to silence his sobs.

“Shhh, it’s ok. I’m here love, you’ve done so well.”

I lean down and kiss him; it’s not slow or gentle. I press my lips hard to his, take advantage of his open mouth where he’s struggling to take a deep breath and my tongue finds his. I can feel the dampness of his tears on my hand, can taste them as I bite his lip, sucking on it for a second, once more feeling Draco's hot breath on my face when I draw back a tiny bit.

“Beautiful, amazing, perfect creature. I worship you, I adore you, my wondrous dragon,” I tell him softly, kissing his cheek, his nose, any patch of skin I can reach. Draco blinks up at me as his sobs grow quiet even as his tears still continue to fall. I lock onto his eyes, red and slightly swollen but dark with lust and unfocused as he drifts on the edge of subspace.

I brush his sweat-soaked hair back, a smitten smile on my face as I touch him and he shifts to keep my hand on him. I have no plans to remove my hand, to stop running it through his hair as I place the crop on the bench beside him, I won’t be needing it anymore. Gradually he comes down from his high, mind clearing enough for him to look back at me.

“Hmm, my love. How are you feeling?”

“Good but need more. Need you, sir.”

Almost full sentences, I notice which means that he can take a little more. Standing I stroke from his hair down his gleaming back, slick with sweat, to his arse and as I gently brush my hand over the sore skin Draco hisses. Tracing one of the welts with a finger I shiver at Draco’s long low moan and duck my head to follow the line with my tongue. I’m not even upset at Draco muttering a curse at my action, I know his mind is muddled with desire and honestly mine’s not exactly clear.

I could keep going, tracing the marks with my tongue or finger, along with a few strokes of Draco’s cock I could have him coming easily but I want my pleasure too. I've dragged it out and now my patience is stretched thin, my restricting jeans, a form of torture and Draco’s marked arse so close just begging to be fucked is a temptation that even a saint can’t refuse.

I have never been a saint, something Draco would confirm, so after one more lick over another raised line I stand back up and moving behind him I drape myself over him, my hard cock and hips pressing on his arse. Draco lets out a gasp of pain but I just inch that tiny bit closer, peppering his shoulder with kisses. I find the mark I left earlier and worry it again with my teeth as Draco withers under me, his bonds making it difficult and pointless as he can’t get away. However, the way he arches his back and bares his neck tells me that getting away isn’t his intention; he’d probably pout if I did let him go at this point, a certainty if I left his cock hard and aching. I thrust forward once because my control is slipping, I’m only human and Draco’s whimpering ‘please’ only tempts me more.

Taking a deep breath, I pull away reluctantly, I could fuck Draco here but the image of Draco on the green silk sheets that fills my head can’t be ignored. I wave a hand, undoing the ropes around his wrist and with my hands ready to steady him I tell him to stand.

When he’s on his feet, I spin him and pull him close so that I can steal a kiss, while I hold onto his wrists. The sore skin in my tight grip makes him groan into my mouth, melting under me as he lets me control the kiss, his lips following my lead, tongue only occasionally flicking against mine. Drawing back, I once more take in his expression. I’ll never grow bored of seeing him like this, weak and fragile, broken and open. My heart skipping as a smile stretches my lips, stunned that of all the people in the world I have his trust, his submission and his love.

Tugging softly on his hands I pull him with me to the bed, debating whether I want him on his back or on all fours. Both have advantages, on his knees I’ll be able to see his striped arse, the pretty colour of it. I can also watch my cock disappearing and reappearing between his rosy cheeks into his tight hole while he moans into the pillow. On his back, I can see his face, the way he’ll bite on his lip when I hit that sweet spot deep inside him. His cries ringing through the room, unhindered as he throws his head back baring his throat. A clear view of his cock, hard and leaking onto his stomach desperate for my hand or any friction he can get. The images swirling through my head make the choice for me as I push him down onto the bed and he moans as his burning arse touches the cool silk sheets.

As I climb on top of him he spreads his legs and arches his back, not attempting to struggle in my grasp when I pin his hands down to the mattress.

“Yes, please sir,” Draco says. His hips rock against my jeans, the fabric rough and making his eyes squeeze shut at the overly hard simulation but he keeps going. I lift my weight off him, distancing my body from him while retaining my grip and one of his legs hooks around my thigh as he tries to bring me closer once more.

“Not yet, I'm not finished playing with you.”

The pitiful whimper he makes in reply as his leg drops back down draws a low growl from my chest, the desire to claim him, to fill him has my blood running hot in my veins. My control threatening to snap at any second, as an image of wrapping my hand around his neck as I vanish my clothes and take him fills my head. I take a deep breath, then another. The scent of him isn't helping me calm down at all. He smells of sweat, musky and arousing, with the smallest hint of blackberries from his favourite shampoo. A bottle of it lives in my bathroom, along with some of his other toiletries for when he stays here and I am guilty of smelling it when I wank. The side effect of that is whenever the scent teases my nose my cock stirs, my mind wanders and Draco often finds himself being devoured unexpectedly.

Sitting back on my haunches I let go of his wrists for a moment, distracting myself from my lust by concentrating on the wandless spell to conjure the cuffs attached to the headboard to slither down and lock around his wrists. Once in place, I move even further back and simply admire him, eagerly spread out on the sheets with his flushed face and messy hair. It’s almost as if I have already fucked him, in a way I have but the hunger in his eyes tells a much different story. It speaks of unquenched desires, burning lust and desperate pleas for release.

A wave of my magic and my clothing vanishes, the sharp sensation of my magic over my skin is familiar, even to Draco who hums as the ripples of it caress his body. A click of my fingers and a bottle of lube flies from the drawer into my hand and I smirk at Draco’s cock twitching at the display of my magic. A true Slytherin, he is excited by power, whatever form it takes. Popping the lid, I spread some on my fingers and palm, before closing the cap and dropping the bottle onto the bed.

Licking my lip I slowly reach out and wrap my hand around Draco’s cock, his breathing stops, trapped in his lungs just like I have him trapped and on edge. The first gentle stroke and the air rushes out and his hands curl into fists as he tugs on the cuffs, mostly it’s to ground himself and prevent his hips from thrusting. He knows what will happen if he moves now. I’ll let him get away with certain things but my earlier statement made it clear that he is to wait and keep still. My hand moves over his cock slowly, teasingly, my grip loose until I reach his base and then I tighten it.

“You don’t have permission to come and from now on no more talking either. I’ll be deciding when you can come so don’t even think about begging unless you want to end up having a cold shower rather than an orgasm,” I warn him. He swallows but nods his head in understanding as he presses his lips together.

“Good boy, so clever and obedient,” -so perfect, I think but don’t say, “Now listen closely. I’m going to stroke your lovely hard cock until you lose your mind and bite down on your pretty pink lip and thrash your head right on the edge of coming and then I’m going to keep going just a little bit more before I stop. If you come before I stop then you’ll spend tonight in this bed and lose talking privileges until you leave to return home.”

Draco grimaces at my words even as my hand moves faster working his cock harder and inching him closer to his release. He hates the punishment I have threatened him with, and I do too if I’m being truthful. I love having Draco in bed, his body moulded to mine and his soft breaths dancing over my skin. I also love his voice; I particularly love it in the morning, drowsy with sleep and his teasing tone during breakfast as he makes jokes over whatever story is in the paper. However, the thrill of holding onto control of Draco outside this room makes the punishment bearable, my possessiveness delighting in the prospect of him failing, I won’t make him lose but I intend to make it a difficult feat.

“If you can hold on, if you don’t come then I’ll trail my hand down and press a finger into your greedy hole. I’ll take my time opening you up, brushing against your prostate so that you squirm from the pleasure as I loosen you for my cock. I can’t wait to sink my cock into you, feel you stretch to take me. So tight, you’re always tight when I haven’t fucked you in a while, your muscles gripping my cock as if they don’t ever want to let go, never want me to stop.”

My voice has grown deeper as I talk, a hard undertone to it as my hand moves even faster, holding Draco tighter and concentrating on the head where the nerves are most sensitive. The dirty promise I’m telling Draco isn’t helping to prevent his orgasm. Moans and whimpers escaping his bitten lip, as his head is thrown back, Adam's apple on display and I lean down pressing a kiss to it. It bobs as he swallows down a whimper and I lick over it before sitting back.

“Look at me,” I command.

It takes a moment for Draco to comply, his thoughts clear on his face, he’s struggling to follow my orders and his face is damp again. This time with tears of frustration and I use my other hand to pinch a patch of his sore arse that I can reach. He cries out and his eyes fall half closed. It really is impressive how desperate he is to please, to not disappoint me by coming or looking away even as his gaze grows distant. I stroke him a few more times testing to see if he’ll slip up now as his mind is drifting once more, right on the edge of subspace.

One, two, three more strokes and his eyes have narrowed to slits as he pants with hands, white-knuckled, fisting the sheet. Four, five and six strokes and on the seventh my hand stops causing Draco to howl both in sadness and joy.

“Well done, you’re doing so good my dragon,” I say. Draco’s cock twitches in my hand at my word and a bead of pre-cum leaks from his slit as he mews. He’s so close that at this point I could talk him over the edge and knowing that I can’t help being truly deviant by licking the droplet from his tip. His hips give an involuntary roll chasing my mouth unsuccessfully.

“Careful, my love. Don’t spoil the game for me. I have so much more planned for tonight remember,” I whisper teasingly as my hand briefly caresses his balls before slipping lower so that I can circle his hole with my fingertip. I see Draco’s stomach muscles flex as he fights down the desire to bore down, to press into my touch and force my finger inside. My cock is throbbing and it’s becoming difficult for me to keep things light, part of my mind gloatingly suggests I shove my finger inside him, harshly loosen and lube him before I slam my cock inside so that he screams from the burn at so little prep.

Draco would enjoy that, I know he would from the early days of our relationship but this isn’t a quick fuck in a cheap hotel room. This isn’t about pain and reaching the end quickly so we can walk away from each other, full of shame and hurt feelings.

This is about giving Draco what he wants, what I can give him that he can’t get from another because none of them will ever see him this weak, this needy, this exposed.

“My dragon, you are mine. Mine to touch and taste and tease,” I growl as I let my finger sink into his hole, the muscles fighting me even though Draco has surrendered. I feel him relax, relaying the message to his body and allowing me to reach deeper. Crooking my finger, I brush his prostate and he tightens once more for a moment as the shockwave of pleasure shoots up his spine. I pull my finger free, add some more lube and press it back inside.

Taking my time, I forget about the actions of my hand, enraptured by Draco’s expression. His mouth hangs open letting out the sweetest sounds, chest heaving as he gasps in air and silver eyes brighter than diamonds and much more precious, at least to me. Windows to the soul and Draco’s is bared before me, unguarded and lost as it tries to understand the world through the glazed pupils. My finger sending jolts of bliss mixing with the remaining burning heat of the welts on his arse and his cock slicked and untouched, pulsing with the denied release.

“You are perfect.”

The words escape my mouth, a thought that refuses to leave me, repeating in my head over and over until I had to hear them said aloud or go insane with them. Draco’s gaze fixes on mine as he manages to focus, a tear trickling from the corner to his sweat-soaked hair as he smiles at me. The silly smile that I adore and that never fails to make me mirror a smile back.

“I need you; I can’t wait any longer to have you.”

Pulling out my fingers, unaware of when exactly I’d added a second I once more reach for the lube, cover my cock and settle between Draco’s legs with the tip resting on his slick rim. It flutters as I hold still, needing a breath before I bury myself in Draco’s hot channel, muscles holding me tightly despite my careful preparation.

“Fuck,” I hiss. The curse forced from my mouth once I bottom out, after two years it shouldn’t affect me anymore, it’s not my first time with Draco and he wasn’t my first either. However, the amazement stays, the wonder, the intense emotions because it’s Draco, my once enemy turned lover and now boyfriend. The closeness I am sharing with the man I love overwhelming me and I lean down to capture his mouth. The kiss is harsh, as I attack him with teeth and tongue, chapped lips grating on his soft ones in contrast to the gentle rocking of my hips. Tiny thrusts that make me shudder from the feeling of our joining while I force his tongue to battle with mine only to suck on it hard.

“Perfect, perfect, perfect,” I chant as I break the kiss and my desire builds too high for me to go slowly. I speed up my thrust; I make them longer and harder. As my control disappears so does Draco’s, no longer still he thrashes under me. Head whipping from side to side, as he gasps and his eyes close because it’s too much for him to keep them open. I continue to watch, witness to his shameless submission and I don’t even consider punishing him when he lifts his legs to wrap them around my waist. His ankles cross as he holds on to me the only way he is able, his hands yanking at the cuffs, fingers flexing as he grabs thin air. I angle my hips and give a hard thrust and Draco arches off the bed as he screams as I hit his prostate without mercy. His cock leaves a damp line on my stomach but he hasn’t come.

“Not yet, hold on love,” I tell him as he whimpers and his breaths stutter out in almost sobs. I take pity and move away from the bundle of nerves that will cause him to disobey, not by choice but because his limit has been reached.

I have my reasons for not permitting him to come, ones that he will discover soon as my orgasm creeps closer. I don’t have Draco’s restraint, his stamina and after denying myself while I drove him crazy, I’ve reached my own limit. With a few more thrust I empty myself inside him, a long groan filling the room over Draco’s whine of desperate need.

I still as the rush surges through me and my limps tremble before I pull free of Draco’s welcoming body. Draco’s mouth opens and I know he’s forgotten my order, his mind drifting off and I quickly speak before he makes a mistake.

“Shhh, my love,” I pant, my fingers entering his hole once more. Looser and wetter from our fucking I rub his prostate, “Come for me, my dragon.”

Taking his cock into my mouth, I give it one hard suck, flicking my tongue over the slit and Draco explodes. Bursts of bitter come fill my mouth and I swallow it down quickly so I don’t waste a drop. Draco stopped breathing as he came but as his tensed muscles relax he releases the held air with a low moan.

Lifting my head, I gaze at his boneless body and as I crawl over him I place a hand on his rapidly rising chest to feel his heart racing under my palm. I press a kiss to his forehead before lifting my hand and snap my fingers releasing the cuffs. Lying beside him I pull him into my arms and he turns to cling to me, fingers digging into my skin painfully. I relish the slight pinch as he holds on to me, seeking comfort and closeness while he drifts safe in the knowledge I’ll protect him until he returns.

I talk to him, whispered words of praise and love. He doesn’t answer and I don’t expect him to, I'm not sure he can even understand the words but my voice is enough, reassuring him that I’m here. I kiss him between my rambles, dropping sweet kisses on his flushed face and then his lips once his breath evens out. I wait until his grip relaxes and he buries his head under my chin to cast a cleaning charm over us, wiping away the sweat and cleaning the come leaking from his hole. Then I summon a thick blanket to keep away the chill and settle in to cuddle with Draco while he flies.

 

*******************************************************

 

I stir awake as Draco places another kiss on my chest, I’m pretty sure that it’s still the middle of the night and I’d expected Draco to sleep through after our earlier game.

“Dragon? Are you ok?”

“Hmm, yes,” Draco softly replies, another kiss to my chest before he lifts his head to look at me.

“You sure?” I ask because I’m protective of Draco, insanely so and need the reassurance that I haven’t fucked up. The fear of messing up what we have a constant terror that sneaks up on me in moments like this.

“I’m fine, promise,” Draco answers sleepily. A yawn escaping and I smile at how adorable he looks all ruffled and still half-asleep.

“Want me to put some healing salve on your backside and then we can go sleep in our bed,” I suggest.

Draco frowns at me, “This is our bed?”

“No, this is the playroom bed,” I explain, “I want to sleep with you in our bed, or ours if you want it to be?”

Draco frowns harder in confusion before some of the fog clears from his expression.

“Harry-.”

“We’ll talk about it in the morning when you’re not exhausted and can think clearly.”

Pulling away from him, I attempt to get out of the bed and fetch the cream that will begin the healing process on Draco’s striped arse so that he will be able to sit tomorrow at breakfast. However, I’m stopped by Draco’s hand wrapping around my wrist, a shy smile and watery eyes greeting me when I turn back.

“I love you,” he says after swallowing.

“I love you too,” I answer, “You are perfect, perfect for me and I would like for us to live together in perfect bliss.”

Draco’s smile grows, the dimples in his cheek winking at me for a moment until he smirks.

“And when it goes wrong?”

I shrug and grin at him, “Then it’ll be wrong and perfect. This is us after all.”

Draco chuckles at my playful joke and let go of my wrist.

“Go get the salve, I want to go back to sleep in our bed.”

My smile widens as I get out of bed and head to the bathroom next door to get the salve, heart racing with excitement and my head full of possibilities for the future.


End file.
